Forbidden Melody
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: Phil is confronted by his deepest desire as temptation takes the form of an enchanting lyricist. Warnings: OFC, AU, OOC-ish Phil, Song-Fic, (M for) Mature Topics and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Melody**

 **By BlueHot Chronicles**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Author's Note:**

This is my first Modern Family fanfiction story. I created my OC to be the sister of Andre (he used to be the Dunphy's neighbour and Phil's friend). Mostly canon up to season three.

First Published: 10-07-18 on my Facebook Page  
M Genre: Drama, Romance

Warnings: AU, OOC-ish Phil, Song-Fic, (M for) Mature Topics and Language

 **Summary:**

Phil is confronted by his deepest desire as temptation takes the form of an enchanting lyricist.

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 **Chapter One**

They'd met at a karaoke bar for an after-work get-together. This was something they didn't do often at their company as their job usually kept them out of the office. After a few drinks, Vicky started things off with a rousing Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.

Phil silently admires her singing while he applauds her along with his six other co-workers.

"I'd help her out, but my wife already calls me Superman. Especially in the sack."

Phil lets out a low dry laugh at Gil's ever-increasing vulgar comments while the other guys laugh their asses off, and the two other ladies -Gabrielle and Mei- rolled their eyes and scoffed. Phil returned his gaze to Vicky's performance but is immediately redirected to their table when Gil let's out a yelp.

"Hey!"

"Oh, my gosh… is that you, Gil?"

Phil is immediately entranced by the dusky beauty with one arm clamped on Gil's shoulders while holding a beer bottle that was still dripping foam over the sides and onto Gil's shirt.

"Aww, come on Jemima-"

The bottle tilted.

"Oh," husky giggles escape plush glossy lips, "oops, silly me."

"I'm sorry, _Jemisha_ , okay. I was just joking about Vicky, 'Misha. I'm sorry."

"Hmm, look at that ladies," the beauty said, patting Gil's hair after giving him a napkin, "you can teach any old dog new tricks."

His co-workers laughed, greeting the newcomer, and Phil was pulled out of his stupor by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh, Phil, I think you're the only one that hasn't met my long lost best friend," Vicky said in passing as she went to take the newcomer's hand and drag over to Phil's side of the table, "'Misha, this is the last of my co-workers. Phil Dunphy this is Jemisha Turner, Jemisha this is Phil. So now you've met them all."

Phil stood, taking her neat little hand in his, and he realised how petite she was for such an encompassing nature.

"It's nice to meet you, Jemisha."

"It's nice to finally meet Vicky's work-husband -"

"Work-what… ?"

"- and my brother's own recently lost friend."

"Your brother?" Phil self-consciously released the hand he held a few seconds too long, glad for a distraction.

"Andre."

"Andre, my ex-next door neighbour!" Phil said in a soft shout of surprise and smiled. "How is he? And how did I not know he had such a… a sister."

Jemisha chuckled and tucked a lock of curls behind her ear.

"Andre is doing great his private practice is up and running, and you may not have heard of me as I only recently returned to the country looking for a house to buy. Andre was telling me about his realtor friend, but I couldn't do that to my girl here."

"And you know what the kicker is, Phil?" Vicky cut in with a smirk at him. "The house I sold her is only two blocks away from yours."

"That's convenient," Phil chuckled, then raised panicked hands, "not that it's convenient that you live so close to me. I meant that it would have been nice to take you in a house - _to_ a house - _sold_ you a house close to mine… Well, it was nice meeting you, Jemisha. I'm gonna go have my turn at that thing over there."

Phil rushed away, so he didn't hear the two friends' soft chatter.

"He's a bit of a goof, but he's happily married so he's harmless, and really helpful especially at the office."

"Oh, he's married, that's nice. He seems like a sweetie though."

" _Really_. Well, that's a first."

The rest of the evening was spent in fun and drinks, even with Gil's potty mouth and misogyny threatening to ruin Phil's and the ladies fun.

After embarrassing himself in front of Jemisha, Phil had decided to take a turn at the mic with a song from one of his favourite singers. By the time he's finished belting out If Ever You're In My Arms Again, all the ladies were 'wooing' and clapping. When he got back to their table, Vicky is sitting beside him with Skip on his other side -clapping him on the shoulder with slight teasing about serenading the ladies- and Jemisha on the other side of Vicky chatting away with Gabrielle and Mei.

Phil feels slightly disappointed that the ladies didn't compliment his singing, but shakes it off; at least everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

"So, Phil, you rocked that Peabo Bryson. I'm impressed that you know a classic."

Phil swallowed his mouthful of beer and looked around at Jemisha leaning over Vicky -who continued to have her conversation with Gabrielle and Mei.

"Of course I do," he replied slightly offended, "Peabo Bryson is the most famous singer who ever lived."

"Yeah," Jemisha said, beaming, "he's amazing. So was your singing, by the way."

Her eyes were bright as she raised her beer to his, and Phil wondered if she'd had too much to drink or if her eyes were this naturally brilliant. His annoyance disappeared and he tapped his bottle to hers.

"Definitely amazing," he replied, and deep down Phil knew he wasn't talking about Mr Bryson anymore. Just then Jemisha jumped in her seat as if poked and she sat back allowing Vicky to turn to him.

"So, Phil. How are Claire and the kids?"

 **~o~O~o~**

After that night, Phil would take Claire or any available members of his family to Karaoke nights, whether his co-workers were there or not. It became something he enjoyed and went all out for, like every other activity he undertook.

Sometimes Vicky and Jemisha would be there, and one time he and Claire had enjoyed an evening of karaoke with the ladies and their dates. That night, he accepted Jemisha's friend request, after making sure Claire was okay with it; Claire had laughed at his caution and said it was fine.

This Karaoke weekend was the fifth time the co-workers were meeting since Phil first met Jemisha, and he was looking forward to it. They'd met up online the night before and one conversation led to another, and now they were doing a duet. Claire, Gloria, Mitch and Cam were all going to be there; it was already shaping up to be a fun-filled evening.

'… _Through the fire_

 _Through whatever, come what may_

 _For a chance at loving you_

 _I'd take it all the way_

 _Right down to the wire_

 _Even through the fire.'_

"Ooh, Vicky, your friend is a wonderful singer."

"Thanks, Gloria. 'Misha's always had a great singing voice. Her brother Andre and I have always wished she'd pursued it, but her goal has always been to write music."

"Does Phil know he's going to be singing with a near-professional?" Claire leans forward to get a better view of Vicky in the darkness of the lounge.

"Well, if he didn't, he does now," Vicky yells over the applause of the crowd.

All eyes at their table turned to the shifty shadow at the corner of the small stage that was Phil, waiting for his queue.

Phil was clapping along with everyone else when Jemisha stepped off the stage and approached him.

"Wow, you're amazing and now I'm scared."

Jemisha laughed, mopping at her damp forehead with a handkerchief and motioned to bar.

"Then, by all means, let's get you loosened up a bit. There are about two amateurs before we go on."

Phil shuffled along with her to the bar and ordered.

"I'll have a Bourbon on the rocks and a Mojito for the lady. You do know that I'm an amateur, don't you?"

"A Mojito?"

"The lime and the mint are great for your throat and I happen to know that it tastes amazing. Seriously, Jemisha, I'm _freaking out_."

"You're right; it does, and relax, you have an amazing voice, Philip. I wasn't lying that first night." Jemisha pats his arm comfortingly and accepted her drink.

Phil checks a tremor of pleasure at the sound of his full name on her lips. He'd promised to call her Jemisha, as her friends and family tended to shorten her name -a ritual she's never enjoyed; and she did the same for him even though he was used to being called 'Phil'.

"Hey, let's go over to our group. Being around your friends and family will relax you."

"Ah, no. Let's just sit over there by the stage. If I go back to our table, I'll never get back up to perform with you."

Jemisha signalled Vicky that they were staying near the stage, and Phil led the way back to the lounge seats, divided from the room by concrete planters housing tall thick foliage.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my singing," Jemisha said, sliding into the tall smooth seat opposite his and placed her drink on the table, "It's just not something that occurs to me, and I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"How come I've never heard you sing? You're here with us most of the time."

"Oh, well, I love places like this; the singing the fun everyone has. I especially love live music, there's this place that Andre took me when I first started writing music and… I've been singing there on some weekends. I like to come here and relax -away from performing- and since this is where you and your family and friends come, I thought it'd be easier to have our duet here."

"Well, at least I got to experience those dulcet tones of yours, I'm even getting to perform with you. I hope I don't ruin your rep, though I've been practising all day when no one's around; but if a professional singer such as yourself say that my voice is fine, then I guess I should believe you."

"Damn right, you better believe."

They tap their glasses together -accidentally splashing their drinks one into the other- before turning to enjoy a fun rendition of New Attitude.

 **~o~O~o~**

One evening, close to two weeks after their duet, Jemisha took him to the lounge she usually performed in.

On entering the darkened room, Phil's arms were clamped to his side by a tiny someone -who wasn't Jemisha, as she was to his front, heading to a corner table- hugging him. Phil twisted awkwardly and looked down.

"Andre? Hey, how are you?!"

"I'm great. What's up, man? It's been a long time; you don't write, you don't call. 'Misha called though, said she was performing tonight and bringing you along, and thought we could catch up while she's doing her thing."

"'Dre, you made it!" Jemisha grabbed her brother in a hug and turned to Phil. "Surprise! I wasn't sure if he'd make it. I know you two have missed hanging out together. Come sit, I ordered you guys a round."

"You hittin' the stage already! Do I need to have a talk with Don again?"

"Relax, 'Dre, I'm just going to warm up. I'm doing five sets in a row this evening, with only a couple minutes rest in between; I want to relax the rest of the night with you guys. It's a one time deal though, Donell's been bitching about it all week."

"So, that's a yes. I see I need to put my foot down with that sleazy mother-"

Phil propped a hand under his chin with a grin on his face as he observed their interaction. Jemisha hopped off her seat and plastered a kiss on the still-complaining Andre's cheek.

"I'm off, behave and have fun catching up with Philip."

" _Philip_?" Andre looked between the two before yelling at Jemisha's departing back. "His name's Phil."

Jemisha waved an arm but didn't look back as she manoeuvred through the crowded room, her pencil-jeaned posterior swaying seductively as she went. Phil wrenched his eyes from her rolling hips as Andre turned to him.

"So, _Philip_ , what's going on between you and my sister?"

"What?" Phil started to laugh, but Andre had an ashamed-to-ask-but-I'm-serious face. "Oh, no, no. Andre, it's not like that. This isn't a date or anything like that; Jemisha and I are just hanging out."

"Phil, like I've said before you're my brother-from-another-mother and I have a lot of respect for you. But 'Misha's my little sister, I know her, and the way she talks about you -along with the things Vicky's been telling me- it makes my hair stand on end, man. Not in _that_ way, man. If you were single _I'd_ be pushing you two together, but you're married, Phil, and like hell I'm gon' let _anybody_ treat my baby sis like a side piece."

"Andre _I swear_ that Jemisha and I are just friends, like you, she's one of the best friends I've ever had. There's nothing inappropriate going on between us, please believe me; I would never disrespect her -or my wife- like that."

Andre sighed and took a sip of his beer. "I know, man, 'Misha said the same thing and deep down I know you're not like that. But believe me, 'Misha's… let's just say that if she just thought of you as a friend, you'd never have seen the inside of this place unless I'd decided to invite you here one day. Or you somehow accidentally found your way through that tree-tunnel."

"That tree-tunnel is _amazing_!"

" _Yeah_ , it's one of the main reasons they get asked to host a lot of events here."

Phil thought over Andre's earlier words and felt a smidge of guilt for unintentionally leading on his friend's sister.

"If it'll help the situation, I'll limit our communications from now on, but I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Jemisha. She has a good head on her shoulders and is absolutely gorgeous. That woman can have any man she wants, why would she settle for a man like me?"

Andre stared at him dumbfounded with his beer raised before placing the bottle on the table. " _Wow_. Vicky was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's not your problem, man. I'm sorry I had to put my foot down and get all gangsta, but you're right, it's not you I have to worry about."

"Okay, so we're good?"

"Yeah, we cool, man. Hey, you in for a treat. Our dad used to swear that 'Misha slid out of mom singing an alleluia aria."

"Do your parents come often to see her perform?"

"Just mom. Dad passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry."

Phil was about to ask to hear more about Jemisha's performances growing up but was interrupted by the DJ.

"Now, I know you've all been waiting for this young lady all night. You better get up out your seat cuz, fast or slow, the girl has the vocals to make you move to the beat. Let's all welcome to the stage, the wonderful and extremely talented Miss Turner, beginning her performance with a dancehall classic. Give it up for our Jem, people!"

The crowded room went wild as the reggae beat started, and Phil and Andre stood next to their seat to have a better view. For a moment Phil was confused when a voice started singing in a Caribbean accent, but then Jemisha appeared on stage and a grin spread across his face. Andre jabbed his arm playfully.

"Told you, my baby sis was born to entertain man."

 _'Ah woulda like one ah dese mornin's_

 _to wake up an' find_

 _your face on ah pillow lyin'_

 _right next to mine… '_

As the song progressed and Phil properly heard the chorus, he fought not to look at Andre who gave him an 'I told you so' look the first time he'd glanced at him. Phil took up his beer and took a swig forcing himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. Excitement thrummed through him and Phil bobbed his head, refusing to acknowledge the reason for it.

Phil enjoyed the rest of her performance, not so much her last song, as the guy accompanying kept groping her hips. Phil asked Andre if they should do something about it, but Andre only laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, 'Misha's got it. Dude's been jonesin' for years, but 'Misha's first love has always been music. Well… "

 _'… 'Cause I really need somebody_

 _Tell me are you that somebody?'_

The burning desire to answer her call had Phil rushing off to the men's room, and he only returned when Jemisha had finished her set. On his return, Andre kept shooting weird glances between them but otherwise, the three -four, when Andre's wife showed up half an hour later- had a blast for the rest of the evening.

 **~o~O~o~**

A month later, something happened he never thought he'd experience, and it all began with Phil mentioning having a karaoke night at home with just the family.

"You took that woman on a date, _Phil_!"

"Claire, it wasn't a date. You know Jemisha; you know that she and I are just friends."

" _Oh_ I have her number alright and I damn well know _you_ , Phil. You've always been attracted to women like her and now you're always chatting online, hanging out in karaoke bars all over the state -where she _sings to you_ by the way- you even sang that damn song with her, Phil!"

"You said you liked our duet."

"Oh, every single one of our friends and family that were there that night liked it. You gave them enough cannon fodder to talk about our _failing_ marriage. Yeah, _Phil_ , it was absolutely _fantastic_ watching my husband and the woman of his dreams look deep into each other's eyes singing A Whole New World."

" _Claire_ . . . it's called emoting, and everyone genuinely loved it. At least I thought so. Why are you _crying_?"

"Oh, my GOD!"

Phil tried to take her flailing arms but she pulled away.

"You're really not getting this, are you? It's the same as when that client of yours kept kissing me on the lips. You don't see what you're doing with this woman is wrong. You're _cheating_ , Phil. You might not be sleeping with her, but you are definitely cheating!"

"Claire, it's not what you think. Where are you going? Claire, wait, we need to talk about this!"

However, Claire left and took the kids with her to Jay and Gloria's. That had been two months ago, and ever since that day, Phil has kept his distance from Jemisha -in person and online- and all karaoke bars. Still, Claire refused to come home no matter how much he begged.

He didn't know what to do anymore, but he continued to try to make things right. Surprisingly, even Jay was rooting for him and, instead of comforting, it worried Phil that Claire might do something drastic. Hence, every day after work, he would go over to Jay's to visit with her and the kids, but so far Claire would just disappear into her room until he left.

Phil stepped off the bus -his car had decided to take a break from him too- and pulled his coat tighter as he stood under the tiny awning of the bus stop, not looking forward to the ten-minute walk in the pouring rain. Today had been more of the same; the kids asking to come home and Claire doing her disappearing act.

A soft voice calling his name caught his attention and his eyes closed in anticipation and despair. Pulling himself together he turned to the voice.

"Jemisha, it's been a while."

"Yeah, that happens when you ignore calls and texts and all those social type thingies."

Phil heard the question but he just didn't have an appropriate answer for her. Even with the downpour, her cocoa-butter and strawberry fragrance assaulted him, the coat she wore flared prettily from her tiny waist to her knees and he clenched his hands, pushing down the desire to wrap his arms around her.

"Philip, was it something I said or did?"

"No, of course not. I just have some personal problems I need to work out, that's all." Phil wrenched his gaze from a raspberry glossed lip being tugged by straight white teeth.

"You know I'm available to talk if you need, don't you? That's what friends are for."

"I know, and thanks, but I just need space right now."

"Well, that's fine then. Do you want me to walk you to your door?" she asked as she stepped closer, brandishing the umbrella she was about to open.

"Would you _please_ … just _stop_!"

Phil regretted his outburst when she stepped back and glanced away looking unsure. After all the things Jemisha had confided in him, he'd never wanted to be the next man to make her feel that way, and shame washed over him.

"O-okay." She looked like she was about to say more, but instead, she quickly walked away without another glance at him.

His head and shoulders drooped as he slowly made his way home in the pouring rain.

 **~o~O~o~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

' _Is there any chance?_

 _I just can't believe_

 _You're not lonely, too_

 _Just for me and you… '_

"I'm sorry."

Were the first words out of his mouth as soon as the door was opened, allowing the softly playing music to stream out to the porch. Confused brown eyes blinked at his soaked appearance… or probably just his appearance on her doorstep.

Her beautiful brown eyes were still unsure, but Jemisha sighed and pulled the door wider.

"Come in." She closed the door and gestured for him to follow her. "you can change your clothes in the guest bedroom."

"I don't have -"

"My ex-boyfriend left a robe here. It's large so you can borrow it while your clothes are in the washer."

"Thank you, you don't have to do this."

"Actually, I have to 'cause I don't want the trouble of having my sofa cleaned so soon. In here, I'll go get the robe, you can take those wet things off and put them in the basket here." She pointed out a small basket resting on a side table. "I'll knock when I'm back with the robe and you can give me the basket or put it outside the door if I'm not back sooner. You can use the shower if you want, there's a towel in there."

Phil took the opportunity -something he never did before- to watch her walk away and swallowed, his gaze taking in the roundness of her ass in those snug pyjama bottoms. Once she rounded the corner, he closed the door and peeled off his wet clothes -including his drawers which he balled up and placed it in his briefcase instead of the laundry basket with his other things.

Earlier, after he'd yelled at her, Phil had plodded through the rain and gotten home to his unbearably empty house. He stood in the open doorway looking around and loneliness hit him like an anvil. He thought of Jemisha's caring eyes as she'd offered to listen to his woes and suddenly he wanted to see her again; to beg forgiveness. He didn't want to be alone. Phil immediately turned around, pulling the door closed behind him, and made his way back through the rain. To her.

Thirty minutes later, and freshly showered, Phil was sitting in her living room -after failing to get her wand-remote to work- listening to music playing softly in the background, and the more he listened to the words of the current song, the more he understood where he might have gone wrong with Claire.

 _'… So what could it be_

 _Is there someone imitating me_

 _Could she be taking my place_

 _Look me in the face_

 _And tell me that I am wrong when I say_

 _There's a stranger in my house… '_

Elbows on his knees and his face in his hands is how Jemisha found him a couple minutes later, and he quickly sat up when she cleared her throat.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, so I made us some tea. It'll boost your immune system to fight off the cold or flu after trudging through the rain."

"Thanks."

Phil took the tea but didn't say anything else as he stared into it.

 _'Now I've… had… the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt like this before_

 _Yes I swear, it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you'_

"I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind turning down your music?"

The music came to a stop and Phil released a sigh as he worked up the courage for the conversation they needed to have and took a sip of his tea.

 _'Each time the wind blows_

 _I hear your voice so_

 _I call… '_

"Sorry. Thought it was off."

Phil watched as she stood, throwing the wand aside, and turned the player off manually. But instead of returning to the sofa next to him she sunk into an overstuffed armchair and began writing in a notebook.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your writing."

"Oh, no, sorry. I do this often. I'll think of a really good line of a song and if I don't take it down immediately I'm likely to forget." Making a few more scribbles, she closed the book and replaced it on the side table. "So, why have you been avoiding me, Philip?"

"Okay, straight to the point. Well, first off I'm sorry about earlier, for being so short with you, but I've been under a lot of stress the past couple months, and frankly, most of it has to do with you." Phil saw a hint of guilt on her face as she stood and walked over to a counter that separated the living room from a small bar, placing her empty glass on the counter. "I'm guessing you heard that Claire and I are separated."

"Vicky mentioned it when I asked her about you after you refused any contact from me." She turned to face him and leaned against the counter. "I'm guessing that she -Claire- thought we were sleeping together."

"Actually, no," Phil replied, standing with his hands in the pockets of the robe as he moved over to the bar next to her, "she knows we're not sleeping together, but she still believes that I cheated."

Jemisha turned to face him and a hint of cocoa butter lotion wafted to him along with -what he now recognised as- her strawberry shampoo. Phil shifted away but turned to face her so it seemed natural.

"I don't understand," she said, looking down at her bare toes. Tiny toes, Phil noted that peeked from the hem of her pyjamas, "if she knows we're not sleeping together, then why would she think we're still cheating?"

Phil didn't answer, instead, he drank in her beauty in a cerebral way he'd never allowed himself before. Her curly hair was tied in a messy bun at the top of her head with a couple escaped curls; her head barely reached his chest but her petite stature did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. She'd thrown on a robe over her nightclothes, but her ample breasts threatened to spill from her top, and her tiny waist only emphasizing the thickness of her hips.

Her breasts caught his attention again when they heaved a bit and he lifted his gaze to find her staring up at him with wide eyes before glancing away.

"You know why," he said, softly.

Jemisha shook her head and stepped back, pulling her robe closed.

"We're just friends, Philip; besides, you've - you've never looked at me like… like that before."

Phil wasn't actually sure why he was doing any of the things he did tonight, but it felt right to have everything out in the open.

"I may not have shown it, but you knew this was there, Jemisha. Yes, we're friends, but there's always been the knowledge that we want more than just friendship. I wake up in the morning and I want to know if you wrote anything new the night before, or if I'd get to hear your beautiful voice singing those words to me. I want to know what made you laugh today, did you watch another cartoon that made you cry or did you hear a song that you can't get out of your head? You asked me why I've been avoiding you. It's because I'm falling in love with you." Yearning brown eyes met his own and he reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't feel the same way."

A shuddering gasp escaped her lips and she closed her eyes as she pulled away turning from him as she gripped the counter in front of her.

"You can't be saying these things to me. Look, it's perfectly normal to feel this way, Phil. We're friends, maybe even best friends and that's -that's why we -you feel this way. I'm sure once things work out between you and your - your wife, you'll feel differently."

Sidling up behind her, Phil placed his hands on the counter, blocking her in. Leaning down he whispered near her ear.

"It's 'Philip', and you're dodging the issue."

Phil heard her gasp as she realised how close he was, and that she was trapped within the circle of his arms and the counter.

"Philip… please don't do this," she whispered, "Not only will it make you _not_ be the man I love, but you'll hate yourself in the morning and we'll both be more hurt than if we just let this go now."

"Look at me," Phil held her shoulders, turning her to face him, "do you really think I would ever regret any one of the thousands of moments we've already shared."

He released her shoulders and gestured in a vague direction, barely noticing her quick and not too subtle retreat.

"Every one of my family members has been saying how much I've changed and that they've never seen me so sure about myself, so much so that Claire left me and took the kids with her."

"Oh Philip, you've always been a confident man. It's the first thing I noticed about you, and Claire just needs time and she'll remember how much she loves you; you're separated, not divorced."

"Maybe." Phil was almost certain that Claire didn't want anything to do with him anymore; there was something off about the way she kept avoiding him. "However, when I'm with my family, one way or another I'm always trying to prove myself to them. I know they love me and I love them all, but I've overheard enough conversations to know that they think I'm a bungler and a push-over; that I'm less of a man for having unusual skills and a wacky sense of fun."

"I think in most families there's someone who feels like they need to prove themselves, always focused on one imaginary standard or another."

Jemisha took his hand in hers, but Phil kept his eyes on the floor in case she startled again.

"Do you feel like that with your family?" he asked, running a thumb on the back of her hand.

"Pfft, no, my fam is absurdly supportive. Certifiable, really."

Phil grinned, he knew how much she loved her family, and he brought her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles softly.

"You're beautiful when you roll your eyes like that."

One hand still trapped in his, Jemisha placed the other on his chest and Phil felt a small sense of victory. Though she still wouldn't look up at him, and he wanted to experience those emotions that ran deep and she allowed only him to see.

"Please, _please_ Philip. After Dre called me out about how I've been acting around you -well… since we met- it took me a while to check my feelings for you. Please, can we just go back to karaoke and midday messages?"

"Hmm, I guess we could do that too, but I was thinking of taking you out to dinner."

Silence reigned for a moment and Phil was almost ready to panic.

"What do you have in mind?" she whispered to his chest.

 _Score!_

"Well, a little birdie told me that _'Oh. My._ _ **God**_ _! Have you ever tasted fried shrimp; I mean_ _ **covered**_ _in batter an all that good shit? Hell, bitch! it just might be better than sex!'"_

Phil chuckled as she muffled screaming laughter into his chest before coming up for air.

"That's cheating! You're not supposed to use my drunken ramblings to get your way."

"But this is the only solution I could come up with to test your theory."

"What theory?"

Beaming brown eyes finally looked up at him and Phil held her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"About whether or not seafood is better than sex."

The confusion and longing in her eyes endeared him, but it was the flash of fear that made him take a deep breath and touch his forehead to hers; fighting the temptation of her parted lips so close to his.

"I'm sorry. We're not ready for that, I know. Sometimes I tend to speak before I think. Forgive me? Let me take you to dinner?"

Phil caught a hint of a smile as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

' _Baby, show me what you feel_

 _Come to me, show me somethin' real_

 _I need to know, I need you completely'_

Jemisha opened her eyes to find him holding her wand remote.

"The Great Dunphini has done it again."

Jemisha shook her head, smiling as she slipped both hands around his waist and placed her cheek against his chest. However, it was her reply that made his heart race faster, and he wrapped his arms around her as they danced.

"More like, Philip Dunphy, The Chosen One."

 **~o~O~o~**

"Ow, ow, ow."

Phil dropped the hot pizza box on the coffee table and returned to his setting up of the blu-ray for a Fresh Prince Of Bel Air marathon. The kids had left two hours before, after spending a fun-filled day with him. Though the girls had seemed a bit distant, they had joined in the impromptu barbeque by the inflatable pool he'd set up in the backyard next to the trampoline.

While he'd been grilling the meat and the kids were lounging in the pool, he'd taken a moment to message Jemisha.

 __ Hey, gorgeous. Just wanted to give you a heads up; it's a formal night tomorrow and I've already laid out my black tie. #imsoready_

 _~ *blush emoji* Flattery won't get you out of trouble for telling me last minute that I might need to go shopping for something pretty. You're lucky that I have a brand new little black dress hanging in my closet. #ivebeenreadyforever_

Phil grinned, threw a quick glance at the meat and returned to tapping at his iPhone.

"Hey, dad, is the food almost ready?"

"Not yet, sweetheart. It'll be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes," Phil replied, still tapping at his phone.

 __ Now you've got me curious. I'm gonna be having dreams tonight about that 'little black dress'._

 _~ Oh, you're gonna be having dreams after you've seen me wearing it ;)_

 __ *sweating emoji*_

 _~ LOL, go have fun with your kids, baby, or I'll never find the right pair of shoes to go with that dress. Later._

Their date was set for the next evening -thankfully he would have his car again by then- and Phil was picking her up at six.

Settling into the sofa, he grabbed a slice of pizza and went to play the show when a knock at the door stopped him. Biting into his pizza, Phil jogged to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Phil."

"Claire… "

 **~o~O~o~**

The beauty that opened the door, draped in a copper silk robe with a matching scarf holding the hair from her face, would be a memory Phil had for a long time.

"Philip, am I late? Come in. You're not wearing a black tie."

Phil closed the door and slouched against it, his eyes burning at what he was about to do. Jemisha shuffled closer and cupped his cheek.

"Philip, what is it? What's wrong?"

The concern in her voice made a wave of guilt wash over him and he closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her, and he knew she understood when she stepped away with a shaky sigh.

"Oh." She turned from him, and to Phil, it seemed as if a river had popped up between them. "Could - could you please leave. We-we'll talk later."

"We can't."

"Oh."

The river became an ocean and Phil couldn't take it anymore. He shoved away from the door, grabbed her by the arms, pulling her around and taking possession of the lips that co-starred in his dreams every night since he met her.

Jemisha broke away from his desperate kiss and Phil let her go; stepping away with a hand over his mouth mirroring hers. However, tears streamed down her cheeks from her closed eyes and he felt even more like the cretin he behaved as.

"I'm so sorry, Jemisha; I'm shouldn't have… you're so beautiful."

He stopped and grazed a palm over his face, deciding to say the words he should have started with instead of pouncing on her.

"Claire and I decided to work things out. I have to try… for our kids, for sixteen years of marriage. And you're so beautiful, lips so soft, and I've never had so much fun just being or talking with anyone who wasn't family before, and you smell so good. You taste -" Phil broke off with a choked sob, running his hands through his hair. "What have I done? I kissed you and touched you… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have but I love you. So much. I haven't wanted or needed anyone this much since… but you're - you're... "

 _Everything that I've ever wanted in a woman, but I'm a married man and I should never have done this._

"It's fine, I understand. Please just go," she whispered shakily, rubbing her hands along her upper arms, her gaze beseeching. Phil broke his tortured gaze away from glistening brown eyes and turned to the door.

"Philip."

He paused in the open doorway at the sound of his name called softly and in a shaky moan, but he couldn't look at her, if he did, they'd both be lost.

"Bye."

His heart slammed painfully at the whisper and he took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Jemisha."

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: Songs mentioned or quoted in my story:**

1\. Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler

2\. If Ever You're In My Arms Again - Peabo Bryson

3\. Through The Fire - Chaka Khan

4\. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle

5\. New Attitude - Patti LaBelle

6\. It's A Pity - Tanya Stephens

7\. Are You That Somebody - Aaliyah

8\. Can You Stop The Rain - Peabo Bryson

9\. Stranger In My House - Tamia

10\. Time Of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

11\. I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Michael Jackson

12\. Can I Touch You There - Michael Bolton


End file.
